


look at me i put a face on, wow

by felixsfreckles



Series: loving felix hours :')) [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cause damn, Felix has a potty mouth, Fluff, M/M, University AU, bad boy!chan, bc aussie legends, chan gives him rocks, chans actually a softie, did u hear gods menu, felix collects rocks, im back its been a year, jisung best wingman, platonic jeonglix, rated teen for curse words, roommates jeonglix uwu, softish boy!felix, they cuddle, they play 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: in which felix is just a cute boy who collects rocks and chan is a (soft) bad boy who finds pretty ones to give to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: loving felix hours :')) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797898
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	look at me i put a face on, wow

felix gasped as he saw a pretty rock on the concrete, it was sort of sparkly and faintly resembled an elephant. he picked himself up off the grass and made a b-line for the rock.

right as he squatted down to pick up said rock, a leather boot came down upon it. felix shot up in surprise, not noticing someone was right there. at the same time, the stranger looked down at the presence in front of him. he too, hadn't been paying attention either and was too engrossed in the music blasting in his air pods.

everything had been timed so poorly that the pink haired boy's head shot right into the stranger's nose, creating a solid thunk. felix jumped at the profanities that left the stranger's mouth.

"ow, what the fuck."

"holy shit i'm so sorry, i was just trying to pick up this rock cause it was pretty and it looks like an elephant and i thought it would be a good addition to the other two elephant shaped rocks i have at home but i didn't see you holy fuck i'm so so-"

the stranger gazed at felix coldly before his eyes softened. he chuckled and put a hand on felix's shoulder while holding his nose with the other, "it's whatever, i wasn't paying attention either."

felix looked up at the stranger, and got a chance to really take in his appearance. he was hot to say the least-- his hair was platinum blond and a bit curly.

he had two slits in his eyebrow and was clad in all black— a black band tee, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, he had it all. he looked it he could break some hearts, just felix's type. too bad he was a bit of an ass.

this was when the boy realized he had been speaking in his native tongue during his state of panic, "wait shit i switched to english by instinct i'm so-" felix began in korean this time.

"hold up you're aussie too?"

the handsome stranger nodded curtly, "yeah, born and raised."

"woah that's so cool i've never met another aussie in korea before," felix gasped.

the stranger lips turned up ever so slightly and stuck his hand out. confused, felix put his hand onto the stranger's, making a mental note of the size difference.

the blondie snorted, "i meant for you to give me your phone but this is good too," he said while intertwining their fingers.

felix's face flamed up as he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. the stranger took it with his other hand and put his number in.

"i have to go now, but you should definitely text me sometime," he smirked before waving and leaving.

the flustered boy was left standing there whilst still trying to sort his thoughts. he looked down at his phone.

_'chris, huh.'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the next time the two had met was in the same area. it made sense considering felix only sat in the grassy field on campus during his free time. this time, he had been finishing up some work for his art course while mindlessly making flower crowns on the side.

he had been looking down at his almost complete artwork when a familiar set of black doc martens appeared in his peripherals.

felix, excited to see chris again, rushed onto his feet whilst glancing up at the stranger he met a couple days ago. coincidentally, chris had gone to squat down in front of felix, "hey, what're yo- oouFGH."

his chin smashed against felix's nose.

said boy squawked and fell back in surprise, landing on his ass. "mother trucker dude," felix groaned while clutching his reddening nose, "that hurt like a-"

_"-butt cheek on a stick."_

_"-butt cheek on a stick."_

felix's eyes widened as he let out a garble of surprise, temporarily forgetting about his aching nose. his eyes were practically glimmering as he saw the other in a new light.

"shit are you good??," chris asked, holding a hand out to felix.

felix, acting from their previous encounter while in his gay panic, whipped his phone out and placed it in the other's hand. chris stared at the phone in his hand, confused, before realizing the pinkette's thought process.

he snorted and set the phone in his left hand whilst offering his right to felix, "this is when you take my hand."

just when felix thought his face couldn't get any redder, he was proven wrong. he grabbed onto chris' hand. "i guess we're even now," felix said sheepishly with one hand still on his nose.

the blond had chuckled before perking up, "oh that reminds me," he began and started reaching for his back pocket, "i found this while i was walking home yesterday and i thought you'd like it."

in his outstretched hand, sat a rock. it had a pink hue and almost looked like it could resemble a bird. although felix knew that was a bit of a stretch, though it made the rock more special.

felix took the rock and gleamed at chris. "thank you so much, you didn't have to."

chris had one hand shoved in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his head. his face was turned away but felix could still see the light flush.

 _'he's so cute what the fuck'_ felix thought.

"it's no problem, although it probably looks shittier than your other rocks— looks like a big toe or something."

felix took another look at the rock before bursting into laughter, "you're right."

chris took the few seconds of felix's laughter to collect himself and his ✨ bad boy aesthetic ✨. "anyway, i have to get to my class now, see you later, babe." he smirked, letting one of his dimples come through.

felix was surprised at the quick change, but he waved goodbye nonetheless. on the inside, his gay panic began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"he gave me a cute rock and held my hand and quoted a vine reference. you don't understand, seungmin. i think i love him," felix whined, devastated. he dropped his head into seungmin's comforting shoulder.

seungmin instantly shoved his head off and sighed, "didn't you just meet him?"

"yea, and your point is?" felix mumbled, the sound coming out muffled from his spot on the table.

"this happens every time with every boy you meet, lix." the younger pointed out.

felix blew a raspberry in seungmin's direction, "no, but he's different this time." he tried to argue.

"that's what you said about me, and look at how we turned out."

felix convulsed, "please don't speak about our dark past." "yea, you're right."

just as they were done reminiscing, jeongin walked in with jisung on his arm. "hey guys," jisung chimed as jeongin waved.

felix and seungmin couldn't do much more than smile back -although it looked more like a grimace than anything.

"damn, what's up. you looked traumatized," jeongin laughed.

"ahah don't worry about it, we were just... thinking back on _old times,_ " felix replied sourly while seungmin slowly nodded.

"pfft like that time where you two dated but ended up breaking up cause fe-" before jisung could finish his sentence, both seungmin and felix slapped a hand to his face, effectively shutting him up.

"yes that, now shut the fuck up."

jeongin snickered. "now what did you want to talk to us about?" he asked, quickly snapping the two boys out of their trance.

felix immediately perked up, already opening his mouth to tell them exactly what he told seungmin. the two nodded whilst listening to his rant. "do you even know his name, and how are you so sure he isn't gay?" seungmin asked with a raised eyebrow, interrupting felix complaining about how much of a daddy the boy was and how it wasn't fair that he did not have the facilities to date him.

"he's too perfect, there has to be something wrong with him. he's probably straight to make up for how yummy he is."

the four let out a chuckle at that, "that's true, no one would choose to be straight if they could." jisung agreed.

"facts." jeongin added.

"and of course i know his name," felix started confidently, "it's chris, and he's australian."

jisung quickly sobered up, "wait.. you mean chan? bang chan?" at that, felix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "i don't know what his korean name is, or his last name either. all i know is that this is the name he typed in my phone."

with that, the pinkette handed his phone over to jisung. he looked over the number and gasped, "i know him."

felix flamed up again at the thought of fangirling over his friend's friend. "how do you know him?" jeongin asked curiously.

"you know the rap group i'm in -3racha?" the korean boy started, "he's in it too." felix slapped his hand over his face and practically started steaming but a thought couldn't help but linger in his mind.

_fuck, that's hot._

"don't worry, he may look scary on the outside, but he's actually a total softie. i can set you guys up if you want?" jisung offered.

felix declined. seungmin looked like he was about to ask about it, but decided against it.  
  
  
  


after that situation, felix has been mysteriously finding pretty rocks in his bag. he had no clue as to how they got there.

without flaw, every tuesday and thursday the boy look forward to opening his bag to collect the rock and add it to his collection.

of course, he had thought it was chris at first but he hadn't seen the older at all in person. although felix was mad disappointed that it wasn't the older australian, he still found the action really nice.

at last, felix decided that he was going to figure out who had been leaving the rocks once and for all. that day, he went to his normal morning lecture and set his stuff down. then, he left to go 'to the bathroom' but to be safe, he took out anything valuable from his bag. the bag itself was from walmart so he didn't really care about it.

felix quickly waddled out of the room. ' _this is the only class i have today so they have to be here now, right?'_ he thought to himself. the pinkette hid outside of the class while peeking his head in occasionally, ignoring the odd stares he was getting around him.

class was about to start and felix was really close to giving up and walking back in when he noticed a figure in a black hoodie sneaking up to his bag. felix's heart rate picked up as the mysterious person placed something in his bag before turning and scanning the room suspiciously.

felix gasped as he saw who it was.

_'j-jisung??'_   
  


the freckled boy's mind was a flurry of confusion as he scrambled back to his bag. he checked inside and surely, a pretty rock was sitting there.

' _what the fuck, i don't like jisung like that and doesn't he have a boyfriend? i guess it kind of makes sense cause not many people know i collect rocks but still is he cheating on changbin or something? but he'd never, they're so grossly lovey dovey that he wouldn't."_

and for the rest of the lecture, felix couldn't concentrate.

when he finally arrived at his apartment, jeongin was already there to greet him. felix immediately flopped onto the couch, where jeongin soon flopped on top of him soon after.

"tough day?" the younger asked, to which he got a garble off nonsense in response from felix's face being settled into a pillow.

"the usual?" jeongin offered and felix acted right away. he turned himself towards jeongin and smushed his face into the soft sweater.

no words were spoken, but the gentle brushing of felix's hair and soft rubs on his back were enough to bring felix into unconsciousness.

of course, this was all platonic. felix's fat crush on chan prevented them from being anything more than besties. plus, jeongin had a boyfriend of his own.

hyunjin was definitely understanding of how close the two were, but that never stopped him from pouting and jokingly complaining that felix was stealing his boyfriend away from his right in front of his face.

once felix finally awoken from his short nap with a clearer mind, he found that the hand running through his hair stopped, but the patting on his back never ceased. jeongin was on his phone, probably scrolling through tiktok.

sitting up, felix rubbed the sleep from his eye, "thanks innie," he mumbled, voice deep and gravely with sleep.

jeongin hummed, "no problem, you wanna talk about it?"

felix thought about his situation for a solid second before quickly deciding to tell jeongin; after all, they told eachother everything.

"hey.. jisung doesn't _like_ like me right?"

jeongin choked on his spit before cackling, "is that what you were worried about? i'm pretty sure he only has eyes for changbin, they're disgusting touchy all the time." he laughed out, "why'd you think that?"

felix let out a sigh of relief, "you know how i really like to collect rocks right?" jeongin nodded. "someone's been leaving pretty rocks in my bag and i caught jisung doing it today."

"o-oh, are you sure it wasn't chan or something?" jeongin asked-- to which felix shook his head vigorously, "i haven't seen him since the time i told you about.

jeongin sat there, dumbfounded, "you should ask jisung about it."

felix nodded in agreement while going back to nap on jeongin, to which the younger happily obliged.   
  
  


that night, jeongin and felix both woke up at 1am and could not sleep for the rest of the day. luckily, jisung was basically nocturnal and only slept during the day when he takes his daily 15 naps.

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_hey sungie ur up right_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_lmao do u even need to ask at this point_   
_its only 1_   
_but yea what up_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_**  
 _we're besties_ _right_  
 _platonic_ _soulmates_  
 _two_ _peas in a pod_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_hhshdhds yes i get it u can continue_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **  
_well,,that's all we are_ _right_  
 _nothing_ _more_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_lix u got something to tell me_

_are u trynna confess cause yk i have a boyfriend whom i love very much thank u_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_shut up i don't like u_   
_but do U like ME_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_what the fuck why would u think that_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_ok fess up bitchi saw u today_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_aHaha what do u mean_

_i don't get it sorry korean can be SO hard sometimes for a foreigner like me_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_shut up ur fluent, stinky_

_now tell me or ill take away ur cuddle privileges_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_WHAT_   
_fuck u ok fine_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_:)_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_i was there bc someone made me_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_uh huh ok who_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_sorry that wasn't part of the contract_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_**  
 _ok fine ill just cuddle with a certain_  
 _short_  
 _black_ _haired_  
 _rapper_ _instead_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_bitch u would NEVER_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_sorry i can't hear u over the sound of my keys turning and me leaving my apartment_

_right this second_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_ok damn fine_   
_it was chan_

_why are we friends when u take advantage of my kind heart like this_

**_dumbest and dumbest #2_ **   
_c-chan?_

_and shut up ill have u know i'm cuddling w innie while watching mulan_

_i'd never get up now_

**_dumbest and dumbest #1_ **   
_without me?_   
_wOw what a world we live in_   
  
  


felix snickered at the conversation before tucking his phone into his pocket and melting into jeongin's side. if chan wasn't as good of a cuddler as jeongin was, he didn't want him.

 _'yea, as if he'd be gay'_ a deep part of felix's brain said, but he tucked the thought away.  
  
  


the third time the two had met up was intentional this time (and completely pain free). chan and felix had been texted on and off for a couple days now after felix finally grew some balls and decided to meet up.

chan was on his way to felix's apartment for their study date to work on some social science assignment that the two weren't even sharing a class in. well, it wasn't _exactly_ specified as a date but felix could dream.

felix rushed around his tiny apartment to quickly pick everything off the floor and chuck it into his closet. he also made sure to water all of his plants because he's a self certified best plant dad.

a ding came from felix's pocket, it was a message from chan.

**_chris_** ✨🧚🏻  
 _hey babe just wanted to let u know i'm almost there_

**_felix_ **   
_b-babe?_

_i'm almost done tidying up :))_

**_chris_** ✨🧚🏻  
 _ok great ill be there in like 10 mins_

 ** _felix_**  
 _okie ('_ ･ _ᴗ_ ･ _' )_  
  
  


felix quickly shoved the rest of his shit into his small closet, which surprisingly fit it all. he then skipped over his room to make himself look presentable, throwing on a pair of black pants with thin white stripes and a very oversized pink sweater.

he would've liked to make himself look cuter for chris, but he decided against it, think _'if he doesn't love me at my worst, he doesn't deserve me at my best'_ accompanied with a proud nod and pat to the chest.

to his word, chan arrived in 10 minutes, just as felix was blotting away at the light sweat he built up from his mad dash to clean the shit hole that was his apartment. at last, felix stumbled over to his door and opened it.

there, stood chan in a long pink jacket along with a black button up that had thin white stripes on it. the australians stood at the doorway in silence, looking each other up and down, in shock that they were basically matching.

chan patted his lips about to say something flirty about their outfits but all he could get out was a gasp follow by " _freckles."_

felix's eyes widened as he quickly covered his warm face with his hands— although it didn't cover much due to his tiny hands.

"ahah my foundation must've sweat off while i was cleaning" the younger laughed nervously.

chan peeled a hand off felix's face, "stop that, your freckles are cute." he said with furrow brows whilst wiping off the residue of leftover foundation.

felix quickly scrambled over to the living room, pulling chan's hand along with him. he was about to combust from the way the older was acting.

to set the mood, felix played the music of australia's four founding fathers— 5 seconds of summer.

this was undoubtedly a poor decision as the two had spent less time working and more time singing along with some dorky dances moves included.

alas, the two finally finished the research portion which was only a small part of the assignment but they had made an unspoken agreement to stop there.

"hey, why don't we take a break," chan offered as he let out the 17th yawn of the night. felix nodded his head sleepily, letting out a yawn as well (you know what they say, yawning is cOntaGioUs.)

"there's a beach around here right," chan started, "we could go there now?"

felix sat up straight and nodded excitedly, beaches always reminded him of his home in australia so he never passed up an opportunity to go to one. if felix hadn't been in his eager, sleepy state of mind, he would have noticed the tinge of nervousness in chan's voice.

together, they left to the beach in chan's small black car while blasting independence day by, you guessed it; 5sos. all the windows were rolled down and the cool breeze ran through their hair. they were both in a haze and it really felt like a dream.

at last, they reached the beach. felix reached went to open the car door when chan's panicked voice filled him ears, "wait, don't."

the older quickly rushed out of the car and opened the passenger door for felix. felix's heart definitely skipped a beat, but he covered up by placing a hand of his chest in mock surprise, "oh my, i supposed chivalry isn't dead."

chan chuckled and did a courteous bow, "m'lady." felix could hear the boy mumble to himself quietly, "lady? sir?" and he thought that was stupidly endearing.

grabbed felix's hand, pulling him out of the car. felix could feel chan's hands shaking slightly but thought it was a cute habit his or something of the sort.

when the two walk up to the beach, felix lets out a surprised gasp. he points at the set out in front of him and whips his head towards chan who was suppressing a large smile.

there, sat a whole candle lit dinner. granted, the 'dinner' was a mcdonald's meal, but felix was almost moved to tears. besides the meal, a message was written out in possibly the prettiest rocks felix had seen in his lifetime. the rocks spelt out, 'ur cute, date me?'

"you.." felix trails off, finger still aimed at the sight, "for me?" he points at himself. once he got confirmation from chan's happy nod, he jumped into the elder's arms and his face broke out into a big toothy smile.

chan watched as felix's eyes were practically glowing, and it seemed his freckles had turned into stars, man he was enamoured. of course, he leant back and quickly pecked chris' lips but ended up flushing to the max and smushing his face into the broad chest.

"how did you know?" felix finally asked after his heart palpitations calmed down a bit.

"jisung told me what you told him at the cafe with seungmin and the one with the braces," chan revealed sheepishly, one hand rubbing the nape of his neck.

felix blubbered before getting out," jisung, that fucking bitch."

chan pulled the shorter to his chest and ran a hand through his hair, "don't worry baby boy, i told him all about you first," he said while rocking them back and forth.

felix, of course blushed, but stayed in the warm hold.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_cbang97_ **

2298 likes   
_he's my bitch_

 **mto.sana**  
wtf bang chan dating?? since when??

 **hanj.one**  
congrats mann i knew it would work out

 **k.wj0408**  
@cbang97: his hand is tiny are u dating a child

 **l.felixie**  
wow hes cute wonder who he is 👀  
  
  
  


**l.felixie**

1989 likes  
 _can't believe he's a better plant dad than i am_ 😩🖐🏻

 **yang.jeonginnie**  
bring him back home so i can meet him

 **l.felixie**  
@yang.jeonginnie: what are u, my mom¿

 **yang.jeonginnie**  
@l.felixie: yes, he needs my permission to start dating u 😤😤

 **kim.seungmjn**  
wow felix u actually grew a pair

 **hanj.one**  
congrats i knew u could do it !!

 **badboysyum**  
his hands tho 👀

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me 💕
> 
> i haven't written a fic in a solid year, but the new comeback forced it out of me hsdjhskd  
> check out my ig i draw fan art @mlkie_ 🥺🥺
> 
> btw this was a request from someone i can't remember who bc its been a year and they (may) have deleted the comment but i just reread the request and i kinda misinterpreted a bit but what can u do 😌👊🏼


End file.
